Against The Rules
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: There is a Shadowhunter school. There is a Downworlder school. They are separated by 'The Fence' and the students are never to get close. Those are the rules. You can't look at them. You can't talk to them. And if you do it's punished the strictest way possible. Rules are rules after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok my mind has problems and I have a new one shot. I don't know if the idea is weird or not, it just popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it. School started yesterday so it's a miracle that I was able to write it anyway. I hope you like it. _

"Alec come here!" Jace called me as I stepped out of the school building.

I looked up as I heard his voice and walked to where he was standing, curious to why he was calling me.

"Clary, Simon, Izzy and I are going out. Come with us this time." He said as I got closer, motioning towards the trio waiting by the school entrance.

I shook my head knowing the answer without a second thought, but still gave him an apologetic smile as I replied. "I'm sorry I can't."

"Why?" He asked, looking disappointed but at the same time like he expected it. "It's going to be fun." He tried again even though we both knew it's not going to happen.

"I'm sure it will be but Ii already have something to do."

"Meaning you want to read some book in peace." He sighed giving up. "Fine. Whatever you want. Go be boring."

I chuckled. "Have fun."

"Oh I will." He called over his shoulder as he walked away from me and towards the rest of them.

They all waved at me as they went. Izzy giving me a sad look probably thinking that I don't want to go because of Jace and Clary.

I sighed in relief and waited for them to get out of sight before moving.

Careful to be as unseen as possible. Knowing that I can't let myself get caught. But by now I did this so many times, passed this path almost every day that I could do it blindfolded.

As I sneaked towards the forest that started at the very edge of the school ground I stayed clear of 'The Fence'. The only things separating Idris-the Shadowhunter school me and my siblings attend-and the Downworlder school of which no one is allowed to even think of the name.

Because Shadowhunters associating with Downworlders is the biggest rule that you just cannot break.

Its against the rules to even get close to 'The Fence' and if you get caught talking to a Downworlder you are expels immediately. No questions asked.

But still I couldn't help myself from glancing towards it. Towards 'The Fence'. Looking beyond it all at the Downworlders. Talking, laughing, fighting...

Yes it was a mess. Their school was in ruins. But they were free. No rules, No boundaries. No restrictions. And they can chose by themselves how to live their life. They can make mistakes and chose what they want to be like.

We don't.

Our futures are set in stone.

You live.

You fight.

You die.

That's how we are raised and that's what we do.

We fight and kill demons and even Downworlders if they stray. No questions asked.

They say we have angel magic in our blood so it's our responsibility. It is what is expected of us.

But if there is a Shadowhunter who thinks differently, who wants to live and feel and thing…That Shadowhunter is banished. To never again come close to his family, friends. They give them life but with too big of a price.

Your marks are gone and your family is gone, your whole identity. And they leave you like that to fend for yourself.

I shivered from just thinking about it. Reminding me why I'm sneaking around in the first place and making me doubt, second thought if it's really worth it.

I entered the forest and the second the shadows of it enveloped me I shivered. Feeling that I don't belong, that I should leave but I still kept on walking. Determined and used to this feeling considering that I've been coming here since I was seven. Since I first started this school, because it's the only place where I can be alone. Just me and my thoughts.

It was dangerous and spooky but at the same time strangely peaceful.

I looked around as I walked deeper into the forest. Careful not to make any noise. Because it was forbidden to go here. It was the only place where 'The Fence' doesn't separate us. Where nothing separates us. A forest that stretches over our school ground as well as theirs and goes as far as the eye can see.

The only place where not even the Naphilim have restriction over.

For me its heaven.

I stopped at the tree-my tree-and leaned onto it. I started calling it my tree because it was the farthest point to which I have gone the first time. And somehow I always ended up right here, next to it. Knowing it's the same one by my initials I carved onto it that first time.

I sighed.

"Well hello there stranger." I heard the familiar voice and looked up at the branches, a big grin forming on my face as my blue eyes met gold and green cat ones.

"Hi." I greeted him, my neck hurting from looking up but me still not looking away.

He was just too breathtaking like that. Sitting on the branch in tight leather pants and an equally tight shirt. Having that big breathtaking smile on his face as he looked down at me with his eyes absolutely sparkling.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked feeling curious.

He grinned at me before jumping down. His fall slowed down by magic so he landed stable in front of me.

"You are late and I was bored." He shrugged.

"Sorry for that. Jace wanted me to go with them." I gave him an apologetic smile as he stepped closer.

"Well no way that's happening now is it." He said and then in one swift movement pulled me to him, making me stumble and pressing me flush against him. "You're all mine. And I'm not sharing what's mine." He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

He smirked, looking satisfied, before kissing me on the lips. A kiss that I returned eagerly and without hesitation.

And as I nibbled at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me I lost myself in the taste and feel of him.

Remembering the first time we met.

FLASHBACK

I sat underneath my tree. Leaning onto it and feeling relaxed for the first time in the past four days that I wasn't able to come here.

Four days that Jace didn't leave Clarys side. I thought miserably. Making me look at him as he fanned over her, as he kissed her, as he told her he loves her. As he broke me with every word. I lost him. And now I have nothing good left in my crappy life.

"Well someone seems gloomy." I heard someone say and my eyes snapped up, looking in front of me in a seconds. My eyes meeting gold and green cat eyes.

A Warlock! I thought, getting up on my feet, feeling alert but still staying where I was.

He didn't move. His gaze still just resting on me with amusement. A smirk on his face.

And for some reason I didn't move either.

He looked at me up and down before grinning widely and I still didn't move. Even as he stepped closer I still stayed where I was.

Not feeling fear like I was supposed to, not thinking of strategies of how to take him down like I was supposed to.

No. The only thing that was in my mind at that moment as he moved closer was that he was good looking. No, not good looking. Hot.

Very very hot. I thought looking at his tight clothes that clinged to him like second skin.

He stopped right in front of me and raised an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks go slightly red.

"I am not gloomy." Was the first thing I said making him chuckle. Eyes absolutely sparkling.

"Of course not." He leaned his side onto the tree so he was still facing me but looking even more relaxed if that was even possible. "So what is a Shadowhunter such as yourself doing in a dark forest all alone? You know there are big bad Downworlders here."

"So I've heard." I answered my cheeks getting redder but my body relaxing in his presence. "But I still haven't seen any of the big bad Downworlders."

"Oh really?" He smirked again leaning closer so our noses were touching now. "And what about me?" His eyes flashed threateningly to empathize his point but I still haven't felt at all threatened.

"No. You're not scary." I whispered leaning even closer, wanting to stop myself but at the same time not. Remembering how Jace looks at Clary. Wanting that sick feeling I get in my stomach every time I see them together to go away. And thinking that maybe he can help as I felt something strange take over me as our eyes locked. Something new. Something good. "I'm worse. I have nothing to lose." I whispered. Our lips now only inches from each other.

Something I've never seen in someone's eyes while looking at me flashed in his eyes at that moment. Lust. And a second later his lips were on mine and he pushed me against the tree as he kissed me hungrily.

Even though I had no idea what I was doing I kissed him back. Messily and unpracticed but he didn't seem to mind as he kissed me harder.

He raised an eyebrow at me as we finally broke apart a after a few minutes, looking even more amused now. "Isn't it against the rules to talk to Downworlders? Or kiss them?"

"I told you. I have nothing to lose." I answered simply making him grin.

"Oh I like you." He pulled me to him by my belt loops. "I'm Magnus."

"Alec." I replied before I was pulled for another kiss.

And I definitely didn't mind.

END OF FLASHBACK

It has been three month since that first encounter and we have been meeting here almost every day ever since. And every time I see him my heart still manages to skip a beat.

My little crush on Jace now long forgotten as Magnus's and mine relationship grew. And as it did my happiness grew with it too.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered as we both laid on the blanket in front of our tree-no longer only mine but now ours. Him laying on his back and me with me the same just with my head in his stomach.

"I know." I looked up at him just in time to see him grin. Our eyes met and I turned around as I felt one of his hands on my hip and he pulled me to him, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "And I love you too darling."

And as he kissed me again I couldn't even remember who Jace is. Just like the first time he told me he loves me. Just as the time he first kissed me three months ago.

And now was the first time I have something to lose.

First time I have love.

And Magnus is definitely worth the risk.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I know that I have more than enough ongoing stories that I need to update but this just happened. It's not my fault. My mind just can't stop getting new ideas. But I really hope you liked it and will review._

_Speaking of if you want me to add a few more chapters just say so. If not I'm leaving it as a one-shot that it's supposed to be. I just think I have a few ideas for five or so more chapters so tell me what you want._

Please review my lovelies and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_By The Angel 21 reviews telling me to continue. Well your wish is my command then. Here is the next chapter out of five that will be posted until the story comes to an end. Yes I know it's going to be short but if I did more than five it would be too much trust me. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

I folded the paper again. Still not sure if I should send it or not.

After a few more seconds I unfolded it again and read what I wrote for what must have been the twentieth time.

**Hi. It's Alec. Do you want to meet up again?**

It was a normal and simple message but I still-even half an hour after I wrote it-felt uncertain if I should send it or not.

Yes I want to send it and yes I want to see him again, kiss him again. That's all I could think about for the past two days. But on the other hand he's a Downworlder. Someone I'm better or avoiding. But I can't do that. I can't stop that strange pull I have towards him.

I only met him that once and wasn't able to go back to the forest since then but now that I finally can I don't want to go alone. I want to go with someone else. No. Not someone. Magnus. I want to go with Magnus. I want to see Magnus.

But he would have already contacted me if he wanted to see me, right? Maybe he was just messing with me. Making fun of a Shadowhunter.

But it didn't feel like that. I thought remembering how we spent hours together that day. Kissing but also talking. He was the first person in so long actually wanting to talk to me. Listen to me.

And being with him felt so easy, relaxed… I never experienced anything like that before.

It was different. New. And definitely good.

I really want to see him again. I thought and after a second of hesitation drew a fire rune in the corner of the paper and watched it burn away.

The second it did I groaned and buried my face onto the pillows. Regretting I did anything.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I thought feeling miserable. There is no way he would want to see me.

I was in shock when a minute later I heard the cracking of flames and a paper fell on the pillow next to me.

I stared at it for a few moments before-with my hand shaking slightly-reaching for it and picking it up so I can read it.

**Finally. I was beginning to lose faith in you darling. I'm glad you finally decided to call for me. I'll be there in ten minutes.**

I smiled as I read it.

So he was waiting for me to make the first move. I thought and in a matter of seconds I was out of my bed and walking out of the room, the paper safely in my pocket.

As I walked towards the forest I had to remind myself to be careful a few times. Feeling way too excited over this.

It took me a little longer than usual to get to it too since there were more people then usual out and walking on the school ground. Usually they were out somewhere else rather than staying close to the school. It was like they staid just to make this harder for me.

So when I finally got to the edge I ended up running to get there in time.

When I did get to my tree there was about a minute left so I leaned onto it, content with waiting.

Just as I got my breathing back to normal I heard the crunching of the leaves on the ground, indicating that someone is coming.

I tensed out of instinct. What if it's not him but someone else?

But I relaxed again as Magnus stepped out of the shadows and walked to me. A sly smile on his lips.

"Well hello there darling." He practically purred before talking my hand in his and tugging me to him. Making me stumble slightly before being pressed flush against him and our lips crashing together.

He kissed me eagerly and hotly to which I answered equally. Feeling him smile into the kiss as I deepened it by nipping on his bottom lip.

After a few hot kissed he moved lower to my neck, making me moan as he nipped and sucked there. Definitely hard enough to leave marks but I was beyond caring by this point.

"Next time please don't wait so long before calling me here." He said a little breathlessly as we broke apart. My back ending up pressed against the tree sometime during the kiss and him pressed against me.

"Next time you call." I resorted to which he grinned.

"Certainly." He whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

I slowly woke up with a smile on my face.

"Well someone seemed to have a nice dream." I heard a smooth voice say from beside me.

I smiled wider and shifted closer to him so that I was now pressed against his side with my head resting on his chest comfortably.

He pulled the covers more up over me when they slipped from my shoulders as I did that. In a gesture I was used to by now-considering he did it almost every day-but still loved to no end.

"It was a memory." I mumbled against his bare skin, still half asleep. "Of the second time we saw each other."

I felt him smile as he left a kiss on the top of my head.

"Definitely a nice memory then." He said.

"Mhmn." Was all I was able to say in response.

He chuckled, putting his arms around me.

"Will you ever go back to sleeping in your own bed again?" I asked-well more teased-as I slowly getting to full consciousness.

"Of course not. There's no you there." He said and my smile was back.

I hummed. "Mmm…Good answer." I said remembering the first time he came to sleep here. It was just sleep at that time. I blushed slightly at the thought.

FLASHBACK

I got into my room. Finally alone and able to go to sleep. I let out a relived sigh at the thought of my soft bed.

"Hi lovely." I heard Magnus say and looked up in shock.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed as my gaze fell on him. Lying on my bed like it's his. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a slight blush considering that's he's not just in my room but on my bed too.

"Well I haven't seen my boyfriend in four days and his bed is so comfortable so I think I'll sleep here from now on." He said so casually. Like he's talking about his favorite color and not the fact that he's claiming my bed as his.

"You can't do that." I said. My face red.

"Of course I can. It was easy sneaking in and it will be equally easy sneaking out later." He said and patted the free spot on the bed next to him, inviting me.

"Oh come on darling no one will know. And I missed you." He said when I still stayed where I was.

I sighed at that and moved closer, giving up.

The second I was next to it he grabbed my forearm and pulled me down to him so I ended up lying half on top of him with a blush spreading all the way to my neck.

"Don't worry." He kissed my cheek. "I'll only sleep. But I did miss you." He said before kissing me on the lips. "Missed you very much."

"Me too." I averted my eyes and looked down at his chest as I said it. "I missed you too."

He chuckled.

"Do you know how adorable you are right now?" He whispered into my ear and I looked up at him with a fresh blush only to press his lips to mine the second I brought my head up.

I wasn't complaining though as I finally relaxed and kissed him back.

It was a sweet and slow kiss as his soft lips moved in sync with mine.

A few hours later-and a lot more kissing and some talking-we fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Where did you go darling?" Magnus mumbled against my skin as he kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Just thinking how much I love you." I answered with a smile, bringing my head up so I can look him in the eyes.

He grinned at that, his cat eyes unbelievably bright before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too Alexander." He whispered when we pulled apart. "So stay with me always will you."

I smiled happily at him. "As long as you'll have me."

"Forever," He whispered before kissing me again. "I'll want you forever. I'll love you forever."

This time it was me who kissed him.

Feeling incredibly happy and giddy at his words.

Me too. I thought as we continued kissing. As the kissed tuned more and more heated. I'll love you forever too.

And just as I thought that I was pulled completely on top of him. Bare skin on bare skin. His hands cherishing every inch of my body lovingly.

Forever. Was my last thought before I let go completely.

Surrendering to his taste.

Touch.

Love.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_First of all Sorry, but this is a T rated fanfic so no lemons for you. Well now that that's done with I really hope you liked it because I'm actually satisfied with this one (which is a rare thing) but anyway please please review and tell me what you think._

_I will post the next chapter when I get an idea of what to write in it because for now all I know are what's going to happen in the last two chapters but ok. The idea will come when it comes. So just be patient._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but hopefully still good. Anyway hope you like it._

"Ooo look at him, he's hot." Izzy exclaimed looking at a group of Downworlders as they talked, standing a little away from The Fence.

The one she was indicating to what seemed to be a Werewolf, with blond hair and brownish eyes.

I had to admit he was hot, his body showing a hint of muscles as he moved, but he is definitely not as hot as Magnus. I thought, an image of his naked body laying next to me in the morning as the first sun streaks linger on his tanned skin and lean body, as the...

"Aren't you dating Simon officially now?" Jace asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Shit I ended up daydreaming again. I thought, shaking my head to clear it up a little bit. Thinking about Magnus right now with everyone around isn't such a good idea.

I shifted slightly, trying to get back to the conversation. Luckily no one noticed that I trailed off a little bit. It's not like that often did anyway.

"That doesn't mean I can't look." She said and continued looking straight forward towards a whole group of Downworlers.

I looked around feeling concerned, staring that bluntly at them can get you punished if you get caught. Luckily it didn't seem like there was anyone around other than us. As I looked back to where Izzy was looking my gaze caught flash of colors and my eyes met golden green ones.

Magnus who wasn't there a minute ago was now standing with the group like he was there all along even though he wasn't.

Our gazes only met for a second before I looked away, not wanting anyone to notice. But that short time was still enough to make me smile a small smile at the love and fondness I saw in those beautiful eyes of his.

"What's with the smile Alec?" Jace asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh its nothing." I said looking down at the floor with a slight blush.

Jace was just about to say something when he suddenly stopped. "By The Angel is that guy wearing glitter?" He exclaimed and I looked up even though I didn't have to to know that he was talking about Magnus who is rarely seen without at least a little bit of it in his hair.

Unless of course in the morning before he has put on his make-up. But I loved him most like that. In the morning with rustled head from sleep and…Other things. With just a few specks of glitter here and there when it wasn't able to wash off. I mean I love him no matter what he's dressed in but he looks so good and natural first thing in the morning.

It took me a few moments to notice that they are talking again. Shit I drifted off again.

"…Just leave it. Straight or not he's still hot. But the abs on that one…Mhm." I heard Izzy say, still looking at the Werewolf. Wait what did Jace say before it? That Magnus looks gay?

Angel I really need to stop drifting off.

"If anyone hears you talking like that you'll get expelled." Jace said looking at Izzy now. Making me feel relived that the attention is off of Magnus.

"I wander what kind of a kisser he is." Izzy sighed.

"You're dating Simon remember." I reminded her, waiving a hand in front of her eyes. "Remember? Scrawny. Geeky."

"Yeah yeah I know. But I can still look."

Jace sighed, shifting so he is sitting a little more comfortably now. "I honestly don't know how you managed to not get caught all this time. One day they're going to catch you with a Downworlder and expel you immediately."

"No they won't. I'll just dump him and get a nice Shadowhunter boy and all is forgiven." She said not concerned at all.

Of course not. I thought, feeling depressed now. Why would she be concerned when that's exactly what's going to happen. Me on the other hand…If they find out about Magnus and me I'm done. There is no forgiveness for a male loving another male. Especially if it's a Downworlder. Its two crimes at once. No getting out of it.

I sighed looking up at Magnus again, remembering our talk a month or so ago.

FLASHBACK

"Magnus!" I called for him as I entered my room and just like every day for the past month finding him there. Waiting for me. This time however he was lying on his back on the floor.

"Hello there Alexander." He got up from where he was lying down and walked to me. "Welcome back." He kissed me on the lips and as he started to pull away I took the initiative and pulled him in for another kiss. A longer one this time. One he answered to by kissing me back without any hesitation. Making me forget about what I was thinking about before I entered my room.

"What were you doing on the floor?" I asked after the kiss.

"Just thinking." He gave me a smile.

"If you say so…"

"Don't be like that. Come join me." He pulled me down to the floor with him and held onto my hand as we lied side by side.

In the comfortable silence that followed my mind kept wondering to what I was thinking before. Making me tense up a little bit which he of course noticed and turned his head towards me to look at me questioningly.

I sighed before explain, my gaze still on the ceiling above. "You know they're going to take away my marks. If they find out about us. They are going to expel me and take away my marks."

"Love… Don't worry so much." He brought my hand that he was holding in his to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. "Whatever happens I'm here for you. I'm going to stay by you no matter what."

I laughed dryly. "Not true. No one ever stays by me. Whether it's my parents or anyone else everyone always leaves."

"Don't think like that. I won't. I love you and I'm not letting you go."He said looking honest, like he believed it with everything in him. He tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me more to him so that I was now pressed against him, my head on his chest. "I'm staying." He whispered into my ear. "If you're going to believe anything believe that. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling happy at his words.

"I love you too." I whispered, letting him continue to hold me and letting myself finally trust another person again. Trust Magnus.

END OF FLASHBACK

Like he felt my gaze on him he looked up at me leaving a quick wink that made me smile and blush. Jace and Izzy too busy bickering to notice anything.

His smirked and his gaze trailed to the forest before coming back on me, eyes questioning as he did.

I smiled wider at how easily he can read me and gave him a small barely noticeable nod that he of course noticed and went to retreat and go to the forest. I got up and excused myself before doing the same.

Yes it won't be good if we get find out but it's worth it. I'm willing to take that risk. I'm willing to risk everything for him. Because I love him and losing him would be worse than losing anything else the point.

And when we meet at our usual spot a few minutes later and Ii saw a big happy smile on his face before I kissed him. It seems he is thinking the same.

And nothing will break us apart.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeah I know there is not that much of Malec here but I needed at least one scene with Jace and Izzy. Anyways sorry but I'm going to have to cut this story even shorter which means two more chapters to go before the end. I thought I can stretch it a bit more but that's not happening so you're getting two more chapters and that's it._

_I hope you liked this chapter and will review._

_Until next time my lovelies._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go. The last chapter. After this only comes the epilog more and its finished. Hope you like it._

I was sitting on my bed with a smile that didn't seem it will ever get off of my face. Remembering the morning we just spent together.

"Alec!" Jace busted into my room looking distressed, I sat up alert immediately. "Alec they're looking for you. They are going to take away your marks and banish you. Alec what did you do?!"

Jace said quickly in one breath and I froze knowing what happened even if I didn't know how.

FLASHBACK

"Magnus I really have to go. I can't be late for class again." I said against his lips but still didn't move even an inch away from him.

He kissed me again. "I know." And again. "Just five more minutes."

I laughed, still not parting. "You're going to see me tonight." I kissed him one more time before stepping away.

"Ok ok I give up." He said looking reluctant. Making me chuckle before pressing one last sweet kiss on his lips. "See you tonight ok."

He smiled. "Always."

Just as I turned to leave something caught my attention. There was a rustling of the leaves. A sound that quieted down quickly but as my eyes found the source I could see the leaves of a nearby bush still moving.

"What is it darling?" Magnus asked from behind me.

I got closer to get a better look but even when I parted the leaves and twigs I still couldn't see anything. There was no one hiding there. Nothing near it. I guess it was just the wind or an animal. I thought. "Nothing. It's nothing."

END OF FLASHBACK

My mind was working on overdrive. That slight rustling of the leaves. I thought immediately. Someone must have seen and hid. And then told them and now I'm screwed.

No. I thought forcefully. I knew this would happen. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret for long. But I'm not giving up that easily. If I'm going to come down for this I'm at least going to give a good fight before I do.

I took a paper from the pile I kept by my bed for fire messages and quickly wrote only one sentence before drawing a fire rune in the corner and then watching it burn away.

**They found out.**

"Alec what's happening?" Jace asked stepping to me with a confused expression. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry Jace. I really am."

He looked at me even more confused now but there was fright in those eyes too.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when I saw the blue fire and a paper materialized in front of me.

**Meet me at our usual spot. Pack a bag.**

I smiled as I read it. Happy that we're on the same page like always.

I jumped off my bed and grabbed by bag, throwing all the clothes and weapons I could find as fast as I can until it was full. I zipped it up and brought on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked as I stepped to the door. "Alec what happened. Stop ignoring me and tell me what you did!"

"I'm sorry Jace I'm in a hurry. They can't find me. I have to go and I'm not coming back." I said without turning to look at him before walking, almost running, out of my room and towards the exit.

"Alec! Alec wait up!" He ran to keep up with me. Making it harder for me to leave since I won't be able to see him ever again. Jace, Izzy, everyone I know I'll have to forget and start anew. Hiding and laying low for the rest of my life.

But that's ok. As long as I have Magnus by my side I'm going to be ok. I thought, not regretting what I'm about to do even one bit. Just sad that I didn't have more time with them. Sad that I won't even be able to say goodbye.

"Wait up!" Jace caught my forearm, stopping me.

I looked at the floor but let him do it. Even though I needed to hurry. He has the right to say goodbye.

"Where are you going? What did you do?" He repeated again and then after a second of silence added a little quieter. "Why does this feel like a goodbye?"

Because it is. I thought but didn't say it out loud. His tone of voice as he said it affected me to no end. I never heard him sound so broken. Like he's about to break down.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him, finally looking up.

He nodded but didn't say a word.

I sighed. "Then come with me. But hurry."

I said and headed towards the exit again. Then towards the forest. Not caring if anyone will see anymore. Jace barely keeping up with me but still there. Following me without a word.

"Alec…" He started, sounding uncertainty as we entered the forest but then quieted down when I just continued on.

I navigated through the forest, all the twist and turns with ease while Jace just followed behind. Cursing now and then when he would hit his foot into a rock or trip over something making him stumble. But I was used to all of that. I knew the ground under my feet like the back of my hand by now.

As we got closer and closer I could see Magnus standing in front of it. Waiting.

Honestly with what he was wearing he was hard to miss even if there wasn't a big glowing portal right next to him.

Good. I thought. He already made all the preperations.

Jace suddenly stopped and caught my arm to stop me too. "Alec that's a Downworlder. We need to hide. We-"

"I know he is." I cut him off, snatching my arm out of his grip and continuing on. "You said you wanted to know what happened. I'm just showing you."

He followed me reluctantly after a second of hesitation and looked confused at my words but I didn't have time to explain as we were nearing Magnus.

"Hi darling." Magnus said with his hard gaze on Jace. "What did you bring Jace here for?"

"He wanted to know what happened and I didn't have time to explain."

Jace looked uncomfortable and increadibly confused as he looked from me to Magnus with furrowed eyebrows. "How do you know me?"

"Oh please do you even know how many times I had to hide in the closet so that you don't see me? Which is just really ironic considering that I haven't been in a closet for quite some time now."

"Magnus don't be rude." I said dropping the bag on the ground.

"I'm not." He said and extended his hand towards Jace. "I'm Magnus Bane."

"Jace but you already know that." He took his hand reluctantly but then quickly let go. "And now would anyone please explain what happened."

"Oh nothing big. It seems that someone saw us." Magnus said even though hr-just like me-only found out about it ten minutes ago.

"Saw you?" Jace raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to me.

"Yeah Magnus is kind of my boyfriend." I shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck, not knowing how to explain this any other way then be blunt.

"Boyfriend?!" He looked to Magnus before going back to me. "Wait you're…How long has this been going on?"

"Three months." I answered. "More or less."

"Three months?" Jace looked shocked. More so then I ever saw him be my entire life. "You have been hiding this from everyone? Did anyone know?"

I shook my head.

"Unbelievable. How long did you think you can get away with this?"

"Well personally I didn't think our secret would last this long." Magnus spoke up before I had a chance to. "But look at it this way. We can go traveling now. Oh we can go to France. There is this little city really close to Paris." He said excitedly. Looking at me now. "It's really cute. You would like it. And I haven't been there in so long. I think it was the 1820s last time I visited."

"Wait 1820s?!" Jace almost yelled looking shocked. "How old are you?"

"Seven hundred. Maybe eight. I lied about my age so many times I even forgot."

"Eight hundred!? Did you know about this?" Jace turned to me.

"Of course he did." Magnus rolled his eyes, taking my hand in his and pulling me to him possessively. "I don't hide anything from my sweetheart."

I blushed at the nickname that Magnus actually used a lot but this was in front of Jace.

"And you're ok with it?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I love him no matter how old he is." I answered, blush still in place.

"Wait but of your so old why are you attending school?"

"Hey Blondie don't call me old. It's not nice." Magnus's eyes flashed as he looked at him. "And I was here because I kind of got into some trouble and had to hide so I ended up here. And of course when I met my dear Alec here I had to stay." He smiled at me and I blushed again.

"And what? You're just going to leave now? Just like that? Alec you have a family here. You can't just leave like that." Jace said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry but I already made up my mind. I can't lose Magnus and I can't lose my marks." I said feeling bad as I did. "I don't have any other choice."

"I'll come with you then."

"You can't. Your whole world is here. Clary is here."

"And yours isn't? It's your world too." He sounded desperate now.

"It's not. It never was. I never wanted this. And I'm sorry I have to leave you but you'll always be my parabatai. Brothers forever remember?" I felt like crying as I talked and stepped to him, hugging him tightly. "It's the only way."

I felt him nod against my shoulder and let him go. "I'll send you a fire message the second I can ok."

"You better." He said with a smile but I could see that he's eyes were anything but smiling.

This is for his own good too. I reminded myself before I start having second thoughts. It's for the best.

I felt Magnus's hand slip into mine and hold it tightly. "Ready to go love?" He whispered into my ear, my bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah." I said looking at Jace one last time before turning to the portal. "I'm ready."

Neither of us said goodbye even though we knew well never see each other again. Even though we knew this was the last time we still couldn't say it. Both of us staying silent instead.

My parabatai rune felt like it was burning itself into my skin again as I stepped to the portal. Holding onto Magnus hand tightly as I remembered all the years Jace and I had. And all that we never will. All the little things I will miss greatly. I will miss my brother greatly.

But this is for the best. I thought. If they find out that he was involved in any way he would lose a whole lot more then what I'm losing now. Because even though I felt like I'm losing a big piece of myself right now, at least I have Magnus by my side. Where he will stay. Stay and try and make it better every day. I knew he will.

Because he loves me as much as I love him. And that is enough for me to not be scared of leaving. Because he's the one thing that stays with me. And that is enough.

And as I went to step into the portal my last thought was Goodbye.

Goodbye to my brother.

Goodbye to my family.

Goodbye to my current life.

Just…

Goodbye.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_By the Angel the ending made me cry. This chapter was killing me as I wrote it. But I hope you liked it and will review because I really want to know what you think about this chapter and the story in whole even though it was this short. And also you want the epilog right? I'm going to write one and hopefully post it soon._

_But for now…Review my lovelies._


	5. Chapter 5 (EPILOG)

_And here is the promised epilog. Hope you like it. _

"Hey Alec have you seen Chairman?" Magnus asked poking his head into the kitchen to look at me.

"No. I haven't seen him." I said looking at him for a second before going back to searching through the fridge to decide on something to eat. "Why? Did he go out again?"

"Seems so." Magnus went back to the living room to search as he answered. "I swear that cat doesn't know the meaning of a stable home."

"Of course he doesn't. Magnus he's a cat." I rolled my eyes.

I cant even remember how many times I've seen him talk to that cat when I got back home so I don't know how much 'hes just a cat' works when it comes to Magnus but ok.

"Well anyway you were the one who said 'He's so cute let's take him home.'" I reminded him, remembering the first time we found Chairman Meow in a dirty alley not that far away from our ex apartment.

I think we were in California then. But now we ended up on New York. Brooklyn to be more exact. Magnus loves it. It turns out that he already had an apartment here. But-as I found out as we went along-he seems to have a lot of apartments all over the place.

"Well that's because he is cute. You can't go against that." Magnus called back. It sounded like he's searching through the bathroom.

I opened one of the cupboards to get a pot and stopped at what I saw. A smile appearing on my face. No I can't go against that.

"I found him." I called to Magnus, my gaze not moving form a kitty that is peacefully sleeping in a pot.

Magnus entered the kitchen and walked to me. "Where did you-Oh. Well that looks adorable." He said as he saw it, his eyes turning soft at the sight. "I hope you don't plan on cooking him though." He teased with a smile making him elbow him lightly in the ribs.

I took the sleeping cat up and out of the pot, hearing him meow in disagreement. Obviously wanting to keep on sleeping in his new hiding place.

It made me chuckle.

"You can't sleep in pots. Those are for cooking." I told him as I gave him to Magnus. "Now would you please both leave me to cook. I'm hungry."

"Of course love. I was just going to give him a bath." Magnus said leaving a kiss on my lips.

At the mension of a bath Charman tried to jump out of Magnus's arms and run away but Magnus menaged to keep him there.

I laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Don't doubt me. I can do anything." He said making me laugh again as I turned back to what I was doing.

Six months have passed since we fled form Allicante.

And we have been moving a lot in that time. Never staying in one place for long. First it was in Europe. Paris, Rome, Venice… We have seen a lot of beautiful cities. It felt more of a vacation then running away from law. A few times I even forgot that we are.

But what always reminded me was the fact that I was now apart from my parabatai. Only able to send him a fire message once a month in fear of getting find out and traced to here.

But at least I still have Magnus. I have loved every second of these six months since we were always together. We don't have to sneak around to meet. No. Now we have a nice loft and a cat and Ive never been happier.

The only thing ruining that happiness are Jace and Izzy. But I'll get used to it. I just need some time. I can still talk to them. Just not that frequently.

I sighed at the thought.

"Do you ever regret it?" I heard Magnus ask me, making me turn around in surprise considering that I thought that he already left.

He didn't need to clarify for me to know what he's asking.

"No I don't." I shook my head giving him a small smile. "I don't regret it one bit."

And I really don't. It was maybe a big price to pay but it's worth it. I was ready and I don't regret it.

He looked at me sadly, still holding the cat tightly in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I walked to him. "I'm not. I get to be with you. That's enough."

I kissed him at that and he smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

And at that moment I knew that my life now may not be perfect but it's as close to perfect as it ever will be.

We may live in refuge. Careful not to get noticed by other Shadowhunters. Never staying anywhere for too long and rarely contacting my siblings but it could have been so much worse.

Because even though I had to sacrifice a lot. Even though I had to disappear from my old life I wouldn't have it any other way.

Because at least like this I have Magnus by my side.

And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world because with him for the first time in my life I feel happy and free.

For the first time I free love.

And that, if you ask me, is as close to perfect as you can get.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Im so sad this story is over but I always planed it to be like this so no chainging my mind now. Even though it was short I hope you liked it and will review on what you think about this chapter and the story in whole. I would really like to hear your thoughts on it. We had a good run didnt we?_

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
